


[PODFIC] Good Korma

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Food Sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, blind reading, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave enters into amorous relations with a plate of curry.<br/>(A blind reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Good Korma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parsleyFeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleyFeline/gifts).



> [Good Korma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248435) written by [parsleyFeline. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleyFeline/pseuds/parsleyFeline)

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/te7uu6r6ddfwrbf/Good%20Korma%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

Title: [Good Korma ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248435)

Author: [parsleyFeline ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleyFeline/pseuds/parsleyFeline)

Reader: [Kitsune Heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Fandom: Homestuck

Pairings: Dave Strider/Curry

Rating: Explicit

Length: 9:06

 

 

Summary: In which Dave enters into amorous relations with a plate of curry.

 

 

**Links:**

[MP3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/te7uu6r6ddfwrbf/Good%20Korma%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-korma)

 

Cross posted at amplificathon, AO3, and Tumblr.


End file.
